Spider Family
by Black Heart Jem
Summary: Peter's children, May and Benjamin, have now become, Spider-Girl and Spider-Boy. This is mainly centered around Spider-Girl.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters or settings used throughout this fanfic.

* * *

**Profile's: **

_May Parker-_

Born: 9th December 1997 - 16

Alias: Spider-Girl, Mayday, May, Spidey

Father: Peter Parker (Spider-Man)

Mother: Mary Jane Parker

Siblings/s: Benjamin Parker

Hair: Dark Brown, Reaches the middle of her back, Wavy

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5" 8"

Weight: 115

Powers:

Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, Flexibility, Stamina, Reflexes - all of these make her an excellent fighter, but she isn't as strong as her father or brother.

Toughened Skin - this means she can last longer in a fight without sustaining as may injury's as a normal person would. It also means it is not as easy for weapons or anything sharp to penetrate her skin.

Wall Crawling - more powerful than her fathers, which means she can attach to more surfaces

Repel - she uses this to power her jumps, but can also use it to repel objects and people away from her.

Organic Webbing - she can expel this from any part of her body. For example, she could transmit it through her feet, sticking anyone around her to the floor.

Spider Sense - Mayday's spider is more advanced than her fathers. She can not only sense danger, but can identify the exact location and whether the source is new or she has faced it before.

Costume:

Her costume has the same patterns as her fathers, but the blue is darker and more metallic Mayday's costume has blue web lines, whereas the ones on her fathers suit are silver. The spider on the front of her costume is bigger and the legs reach the her shoulders and the top of the trouser part of the costume. The trouser part of her costume is shaped like a v at the top, the lower half of her trouser is split in colour, one part blue, the other, red with blue web lines.

Personality:

Mayday has traits from both her parents. Like her mother, she is beautiful, charismatic and popular student, and she is intelligent and bright, just as her father was. She is kind and caring, but can be a deadly opponent. Mayday, is often underestimated by her opponents, but she uses this to her advantage. She is very close to both her parents and her brother.

_Benjamin Parker- _

Born: 12th April 1999 - 14

Alias: Spider-Boy, Benji, Spidey

Father: Peter Parker (Spider-Man)

Mother: Mary Jane Parker

Siblings/s: May Parker

Hair: Brown, Short, Spiked

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5" 5"

Weight: 125 pounds

Powers:

Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, Flexibility, Stamina, Reflexes - all of these make him an excellent fighter.

Toughened Skin - this means he can last longer in a fight without sustaining as may injury's as a normal person would. It also means it is not as easy for weapons or anything sharp to penetrate his skin.

Wall Crawling - same level as his fathers

Repel - he uses this to power his jumps, but can also use it to repel objects and people away from himself.

Organic Webbing - he can expel this from his wrists.

Spider Sense - Benji's spider sense is the same level as his fathers

Costume:

His costume is identical to his fathers, but the blue is lighter. The red is also brighter.

Personality:

Benji is exactly like his father was at school. He is very close to his parents and sister, but often feels left out because when a situation is highly dangerous, his father and sister will be the ones to deal with it, not him. He is funny and hyperactive. He excels at sports which wins him a bit more popularity than his father had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mayday's POV:**

I was tossing and turning. I woke up in a cold sweat, so I went to the bathroom and splashed my face with water.

"May, you OK?" Benji stood at the door.

"Yeah, Benji. I'm good, just a nightmare." He nodded and went back to his room. I went to my room and pulled my suit out of the secret compartment in my wardrobe. I opened my window and leapt out. I swung through the city, the wind rushed against my body. I landed on one of my favorite buildings and sat over the edge. I gazed out at the bright lights of the city and watched the night life rush by. I wall crawled around for a while before I headed home. I got undressed and went to bed above the sheets.

"Mayday, Benji! Wake up! First day back at school!" I grabbed my shower things and ran to the bathroom. I just beat Benji. I hopped into the shower and let the burning water crash down on my pale skin. I washed and left the bathroom. I went back into my room and put my hair up in a grip. I pulled out my favorite black jeans and black polo neck top. I put on a thin red belt to add to my hips. I drew on heavy black eye makeup, light lipstick, and put in a pair of pink stud earrings. I let my hair down and left it to dry naturally, as I did, I took out a red jacket from my wardrobe, that reached just below my breasts, and put it on. I heard my brother run down the stairs so he could have at least 10 minutes for breakfast. I took out my duffle bag and packed it ready for school, then opened the compartment I had sewn in and packed my Spider-Girl costume in that. When I went downstairs, everyone was at the table.

"Morning."

"Morning, mum." I kissed her cheek, then dad's.

"Morning, Mayday."

"Morning, squirt." I ruffled my younger brothers hair and grabbed a piece of toast from his plate. We talked for a while, until it was time to go. I put my red boots on and made sure I had everything.

"Have a good day!" Said, dad.

"Will do." We left the house and walked to the bus stop.

"I don't get why we can't swing to school."

"Because, if we get caught, we're screwed."

"Oh." We waited for about 5 minutes until the bus came. We got on and Benji went to sit with his best friend, Jake.

"Mayday!" I saw my friends beckoning me over to them, and I sat next to my boyfriend, Wes. I kissed him and then turned to face my friends Courtney, Moose, Davida, Chris, Eugene, Heather and Jimmy.

"Did you hear about those robberies?"

"What robberies?"

"They've been happening all week."

"Oh."

"Yeah. We're just waiting for the Spider-Family to intervene."

"You and your super heroes." Heather sighed at Jimmy, they had only been dating a week.

"What?!" The rest of the bus ride was the usual gossip, who dumped who and what t-shirt someone brought. When we got off the bus, Wes pulled me aside and kissed me, hard.

"What was that for?"

"Because, I know you, your brother and dad are going to investigate these robberies, and I want you to stay safe." I sighed. Wes had known for quite some time that I was Spider-Girl, but he had never said anything until he had managed to pluck up the courage to bring it up.

"I told you when we started to date, I appreciate your concern, but I can't always stay safe." He kissed my forehead and put his arm around my shoulder. We walked to our lockers, mine was further down the hall than his. I met with my best friend, Davida.

"So, you and Wes are doing well."

"Yeah, he's great." We laughed, but a familiar face interrupted us.

"So, I hear you're going to audition for the school play?" My school enemy, Simone, had approached us.

"Yeah, she is." Davida stood next to me, trying to overpower Simone.

"And you're just sticking to the sports I see. Probably best, you see, some of us excel at more than one thing."

"Well, at least some of us don't dress like a whore. Oh wait, I forgot, you are a whore." We stared her down, and she walked away, flicking her obviously died, bright blond hair at us. We rolled our eyes, met up with everyone else and walked to class.


End file.
